A RedBlue Love Affair
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles had always been enemys. But is that really how they feel? A competition is starting in Station Square and will show their REAL feelings for each other... Lemon, Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

„A competition, huh?"

Sonic laid sprawled on his bed, playin with a little red rubber ball.

"Yeah, they said the money will be taken for charity, so they asked us to do it…."

"Hhhhmmm…I dunno…I'm not quite interested in this…." He threw the little red ball in the air and caught in again.

"But…! Come on, Sonic it's for a good cause!"

"Name a reason why I should be interested in it.", Sonic said unaffected.

"So, uuuhm….", Tails stuttered,"...well, yeah…"

Sonic caught the ball calmly with his left hand. "Give up, Tails."

He yawned.

"You know how much I hate such events."

Tails looked down, stared on his feet. When he spoke, disappointment laid in his voice.

"But we all already agreed to it…Everyone will be there. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, me…"

"What did ya say….!" The red ball fell on his head.

"We all agreed to it and-"

"You managed to get KNUCKLES agree to that?"

"Well, not yet but-" Tails paused. Just in that moment, a plan had risen in his mind.

"Well, and you ought to be his final enemy in this competition, but if you don't want to and rather want to have anyone think that you're coward who ran, then…",Tails said in a  
>passing voice.<p>

"LIKE HELL I WILL!", sonic raged. "I'm gonna rip that moron's ass off!"

"That's what I wanted to hear..", tails whispered with a slight grin.

xxx

"A competition?"

"Kind of a charity event, more or less…no big deal, just a few people…."

"Hmmm…I dunno…"

„Ooooowww, COME ON…..!"

"Why is it so important for me to be there, in first place?"

Tails sighed, on the edge of despair.

"Sonic just agreed because I told him that you would be there…"

Knuckles blushed slightly. "H-How do you mean that…?"

"He thought it would look like he were afraid of you and he were a coward, so he said he will show all who the boss is and stuff…"

"Ah…I understand." The look in Knuckles face changed. "If he's up to that…."

He looked straight into Tails eyes, an evil, mischievous grin on his face.

"…I`m gonna teach that cheeky little hedgehog a lesson!"

xxx

Late in the evening, Sonic laid restless in his bed. He tossed and turned around, he just couldn't lay comfortable. It was a hot night and he was sweating so he threw away his duvet.

"Damn, at this rate I'm wont get any sleep tonight…."He turned around and buried his head in his pillow, tried to fall asleep again. It didn't work." Ah, screw it.! I'm gonna take a shower."

In the bathroom he got undressed and stretched his muscles. "Damn, I'm all tensed up…"

He passed with his hand through his spikes and looked into the mirror.

"Huh? Have I gotten more tanned…?" He stepped closer to the mirror. The last past months he was a lot in the outside, even though doesn't like things like that, he was a rather lazy person. "I've changed my habits a lot recently…."

"Well, to be honest…."He looked aside with a guilty smile.

"….all I did was takin' a nap in the sun…." He grinned.

"Well, now I know I'm getting sunburnt easily!", he chuckled.

He behaved like it would just a joke to him, but in reality he was relieved that he finally tanned a bit. Because the reason for all this was…

"Knuckles is still more tanned than me…!"

*I wonder if he will notice…?*, he thought.*Does he like tanned skin?*

Sonic paused. "Wait a minute…", he said. "What the hell am I thinking? I totally don't care what he likes and what not…! And I'm not getting tanned to please him or something…!"

He breathed faster from getting into rage like that. But when he saw his red and enraged face, he started chuckling about himself.

He took a last look into the mirror, smiled and jumped under the shower.

"Oh, knux….", he said with a content sigh. He turned the shower on and let the hot water run over his face.

"I missed you."

xxx

"May I have your attention for now, please? It wont take long."

All participants gathered around the mayor to hear his announcement.

Sonic and his friends sat in the middle of the tribune, the others spread around everywhere.

"Welcome you all! Thank you for participating this competition which will take place here in a few days…."

"Knuckles didn't appear today….", whispered Amy. "Does he even know about this Information-Day?"

"I told him!", answered Tails with quiet voice." I have no idea why he didn't come…"

"Maybe he just didn't feel like doin this? I'd understand if he did, I haven't the slightest desire to do this myself…", Rouge said uninterested, without any attempt to lower her voice.

Amy glared her, but she ignored it.

"I don't think that's the reason…", said Tails. "But why didn't he appear then…?"

"What makes ya think I didn't appear?", said a voice behind them.

"Knuckles!"

Behind them stood Knuckles, full life-size, his long red dreads fell over his broad shoulders.

His amethyst purple eyes glowed, his muzzle was as suntanned as ever, his grin showed his white teethes with his typical fangs. All in all, he was stunning to look at, handsome AND muscular.

It even made the girls blush. Through the years, he had become the most popular guy with the ladies. Even though everyone had been avoiding him for his whole life, because he  
>had been "that gloomy, strange echidna" which had lost his parents and was guarding the Master Emerald all the time.<p>

But he never quite noticed that that had changed recently.

When he had one of his better days he was cool and up to fun, and he appeared to have a very charming, engaging personality which made both boys and girls wanna be around  
>him.<p>

On his worse days, though, he was quiet, serious looking all the time, avoiding everyone, dark and gloomy looking; noone would dare to say something wrong to him those days….

The guys treated him with respect and admired him secretly and the girls…

Well of course they melt away because of him.

But Knuckles himself didn't know about that. He still think that they don't wanna have to do with him, so he's keeping his distance from everyone.

Secretly, he has always been jealous of Sonic because he was popular, subject of all admiration and on top of that…he was free.

Free to do whatever he likes, to go wherever he wants to…

He thought he hated Sonic because of this, but not long ago he had realized that his feelings for Sonic were completely different….

"Long time, no see, knux." Knuckles was broke in his thoughts.

"Hi, Sonic." His voice sounded dangerous. The atmosphere became heavy.

"I really look forward to our fight. What a great honour to have you as rival. Lucky I."

He spoke unambiguously sarcastic.

"Well I wish I could say the same of you, but…"Sonic laid it on the line, straight forward as ever."…you are no competition for me."

Amy caught her breath, tails looked scared, his eyes wandering from one to the other.

Now all eyes laid on Knuckles everyone was expecting him to hit Sonic, to get violent.

But he didn't do it. This site of him was over.

"Right…like a tiger is no competition for a rabbit, so am I no competition for you. That would be just unfair, don't ya think?"

Knuckles stood up.

"Well, see ya at the competition, bunny!" he grinned and leaped off.

Sonic just sat on his seat, unable to say a word, his mouth wide open.

Rouge ended his daze when she began to laugh out loud. "Bunny!", she laughed. "that one's good, I'm gonna call ya like that forever from now on!"

"Well, whatever!", he growled. His face was all red.

He stood up and ran away, without looking back.

xxx

Back at home, he ran up to his room, the shame and the anger overwhelmed him, and he realized that he was crying. Angrily he wiped the tears away, but they just didn't stop.

"Why, knuckles?", he sobbed and threw himself on the bed, buried his head in a pillow and cried out all of his pain. An hour later, when the tears stopped and he calmed down he threw the wet pillow away, ashamed from his own weakness.

He turned around stared at the ceiling, without seeing anything and started thinking the event over. He came to the conclusion that he kind of started it which made him even more angry.

And he realized that it wasn't the shame which bothered so much, but the fact that it was Knuckles who said that to him…

"Idiot…" he murmured." *But he really looked good then….*, Sonic thought.

And when he thought of the echidnas mature, sexy body, in his mind he thought of every little detail of it, imagined how it would feel to touch his muscles…he felt something himself.

Something very uncomfortable in his pants…

"Oh no..! You've gotta be kidding me! Not because I thought of him…?"

And again this picture of Knuckles flashed before his eyes, and he FELT the reaction…

"Aaaaaaww…!"Sonic groaned. "Damn….Fuck…!"

*I cant do it, while thinking of him…(caused by him, too, not to forget)….!*

He breathed harder.

"T-That… kinda…feels…like…like…admitting…it."

*That I lo-lov-….that I like him, duh!*

He moaned. It wasn't easy to hold it.

"I-I…can't...stand..."('pant')"...it...it any…longer"

His hand wandered down his body, low, lower…down to…

"Aaaaaahhh", the hedgehog moaned.

"K-Knuckles…y-you…ID-IOT….!

xxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

„I HATE THAT STUBBORN, LITTLE HEDGEHOG!"

Knuckles went up and down in front of the Master Emerald.

"What does he think who he is?", he growled.

"No competition for him, huh? Well at least I showed him who the boss is!", knuckles said self-satisfied. But somehow he had a bad conscience about that. *Maybe I pulled that joke to far?*, he thought.

"But he provoked me! If he hadn't said that I'm no competition for him-!"

*well, but I kind of started with my sarcastic comments…*

He sighed." I'll never get quite around him…."

He wanted to hate Sonic, but he couldn't .The truth was: no matter how cool he acted around Sonic, he was quite nervous all the time. He even used to be on good terms wit Sonic once.

He would even go that far to say that he was Sonics best friend, he even was closer to him than Tails…

But when Sonic started to treat him like an idiot, and made fun of him all the time, Knuckles decided to cut the relationship with Sonic and the others. Because he was hurt.

He would never admit that, never show his feelings to anybody.

But his heart was bleeding. He had trusted Sonic; it's not to get cheated by the person you believed in. But still…

He didn't hate him. On the opposite. But he would hide those feelings from everyone; he'd rather die than let anyone know that he was…

"…in love with that idiot." Knuckles was lost in thought.

"Me? Never!"

He heard his echo in the mountains. He didn't realize that he got loud.

At times like that he was glad to be in the mountains where nobody but him was around so could talk to himself as much or as loud as he wanted to.

"I better start training or I'll loose to that blue hedgehog. Perish the thought!"

He laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh. It kind of lightened the burden on him…

"Sonic? Everything all right?", Amy asked. Her, Tails and Sonic were helping with the preparations for the competition.

"Huh? Did ya say something Amy?", Sonic startled.

"Are you okay, Sonic?", Amy asked again. " You don't want to look anyone in the eyes, and you are all red in the face…"

Sonic blushed. "I-I'm fine…I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday."

*well to be honest…I slept very well after-…after-* Sonic blushed even more.

*I don't think I can look him in the eyes anymore…*

"Are you scared about that fight?", Amy asked carefully.

Sonic looked up, totally surprised. He hadn't thought about that once until now.

"Wha-…No…!..I...I..." He looked ashamed aside. "Maybe a little…"

"OoOooooWww, Sonic" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Amy…! What's that for?" sonic asked puzzled.

"You looked just so cute now!"

"Amy!" Sonic started laughing. In such situations you just need a female friend. He was glad that he had Amy. Tails was a good friend but he was sure he wouldn't understand…

The day of the competition came.

Sonic was exhausted. His whole body hurt, he was breathing hard. The fight with that E-series robot really demanded him…

He looked over to the stage, where knuckles was fighting his last fight before the final round. If he won that, he would be Sonics enemy in the last fight. He somehow wished that knuckles would loose…

But he knew it was impossible. The robot knuckles was fighting against, was damn strong, he knocked rouge out with just swing of his arm…

But still…he had no chance against knuckles. He was at his best today. His movements were so fast that you couldn't see anything of him but a red flash lighting. Every single of his punches caused the robot a lot of damage. The fight didn't even take 10 minutes .

The robot fell. He was K.O.

"And the winner is: Knuckles the Echidna!"

The home crowd screamed and cheered. Knuckles looked shattered but he was still smiling.

"Our finalists or decided with that. The last fight will be: Sonic VS Knuckles!", the mayor yelled through the megaphone.

"After the break, you will be witnessing the most exiting fight in history!"

Knuckles followed the others to the rest rooms for the break and for taking care of the wounds. He had a cut on his shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding, and maybe he had some metal shavings in it. And he had sprained his left foot.

When the nurse took care of the wounds, he looked over to Sonic. He seemed to well, more or less. Knuckles was relieved. *What the hell? Why am I relieved? I should be angry! I'm injured but gotta fight against him who is just alright? That's not fair at all…!*, he thought angrily. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Oh no! He's laughing at me! Do I look so ridiculous?*; Sonic thought in panic. *I wonder if that cut hurts bad…?*

*Whew…I think the time has come when I've gotta talk to him….*

Sonic stood up slowly.*I cant let things stay like that. We've gotta settle that once and for all before that fight…*

He walked over to knuckles.

With every step he became more nervous; but there was no turning back now. And he really wanted to make up with knuckles…

Sonic got rapt out of his thoughts, when realized that he was standing right in front of knuckles; maybe even a little bit too close…

Knuckles looked at him with an inquiring glance; sonic opened his mouth to greet him, but the words just wont come out. He made a few more attempts to speak, until he managed to bring out an stuttered greeting." I-…uuuhhm..h-hi…"sonic flushed. Once again he was acting like a total airhead…he quickly looked aside.

Knuckles was completely clueless why sonic was behaving like knuckles would be about to kill him. *does he hate me that much?*, he thought angrily. When it came to sonic, he was close to lose his composure, since he was that confused about his feelings for him; his head was a mess. Once he was just that mad at sonic that he'd like to kill him and then again he was worried about him. When sonic was around he was so nervous that he wished to be alone; but when he was he wanted sonic to be around. It was driving him CRAZY! And now that sonic has showed up before him, with that cute look on the face…but…no, he was about to fight him! All those thoughts were goin around in his head, he completely forgot about sonic standing in front of him, until sonic made another attempt to speak.

"Knuckles, I-…I…I-" Sonic whole body was now trembling. He flushed, his face now almost as red as the echidnas fur; he turned his head, and, so quiet that only knuckles could understand him, he whispered the words. "I'm sorry…" Just after those words left his lips, he blushed even more.

Knuckles was completely puzzled. When he finally realized the meaning of sonic words, a smirk appeared on his face. Sonic could be so adorable sometimes…

He jumped off the treatment table and leaned closer to sonic, bringing his lips next to sonics sensitive ear, and breathed two words in it: "Thank you."

Sonic; just realizing how close the other male was, slightly shivered when he felt knuckles hot breath hit his ear shell. He blushed even more; unable to move.

Knuckles felt the urge to lick the hedgehog's ear rising, but resisted it. He just flashed a sly smirk and like accidentally brushed sonic's cheek with his nose, causing the hedgehog to flush even more, his skin now almost magenta. "See you in the arena.", the echidna smiled with a sly grin.

Knuckles walked off, leaving the hedgehog more confused that before and unable to do anything but watch the echidna departing.

*I've got a bad feeling about this fight…*

Knuckles became impatient while waiting for sonic to finally enter the arena; to face him before the final fight was about to start. He crossed his arms before his chest and let his eyes wander around the audience. Hard to believe that so many people had come, just to watch sonic and him fight…was it really that big of an event? It didn't make him feel nervous; just a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to be around so many people, and he didn't like it.

Finally he heard the audience shout and cheer; it seemed that sonic was about to enter the stage. He turned his eyes to the entrance on the opposite side of the battlefield; and there he stood, not very impressive in his outlooks, but for knuckles defiantly worth a glance: Sonic. Knuckles let his eyes wander down the hedgehogs body, to check it for any sincere injuries; maybe resting a little to long at his mid section with his small waist and cute butt…

Sonic felt knuckles hot glance on his body; causing him to flush with confusion and embarrassment. When knuckles eyes stopped at sonics face, searching for his eyes, the hedgehog returned knuckles glance, looking him directly in the eyes. Knuckles tried to read sonics thoughts while said hedgehog was getting lost in the echidnas amethyst eyes.

A sudden loud whistle rapt them both out of their thoughts. The fight was about to start.

Without any warning, knuckles pounced the confused hedgehog in super speed; his punch hitting sonics stomach, made the blue hedgehog fly to the other side of the arena. Sonic hit the ground hard, letting out a cry of pain. As soon as he got up, knuckles was behind him, his movements were so fast that it seemed like he teleported from one side to the other. He kicked sonic in the back, causing the hedgehog to fly again across the arena, landing on his belly, again crying from the pain and confusion.

"Knuckles what-?", he asked with confusion. He felt tears building in his eyes, and he knew they didn't come from the pain. He hoped he could stop them before knuckles would realize. And again the echidna prepared to attack; sonic didn't even think of getting out of the way; he just ducked, waiting for the punch to come…

Knuckles indeed pounced him; but instead of hitting him again he nailed him on the ground, forcing sonic to look at the other male above him.

"Now what exactly is up with you, Sonic? Damn, I came here to fight and not to beat up some little child…! I-" He suddenly stopped, scrutinizing sonic more closely.

"I-..Are you crying?" he asked puzzled.

Sonic blushed. "I-Um…N-No!-It's-it's just because you hurt me…! You almost beat the shit out of me!" Sonic stuttered in a huff.

"And why does that bother you so much? I mean, that's what we came for, after all." , the red echidna responded.

Sonic blushed even more, realizing that the time to tell Knuckles the truth finally had come; and the intimate position they were in didn't help to calm down the flustered hedgehog. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Knuckles eyes.

"B-Because I-I…like….you."

"And what about it? I like you to, it's not like you have to KILL me; it's just a fight…"

"Not THAT kind of liking…! I don't just like you as friend, I like you as…as…" Sonic talked quiet, almost whispered now.

"….as lover."

Knuckles remained silent. He just looked silently at sonic, with an expression in the face sonic didn't understand. Sonic couldn't even try to take back those words; he was anxious about knuckles reaction. There was no way Knuckles could not have understood what he meant.

Sonic was about to drown in his thoughts and worries when knuckles finally spoke:

"Ok…That's it. Now you provoked it."

Sonic froze at those words; that really sounded dangerous.

Knuckles stood up, throwing sonic over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Knuckles, w-what-?"

Sonic struggled with fear in Knuckles' firm but somehow gentle hold. Ignoring the cries of confusion coming from the audience, the echidna leapt off.

Sonic was surprised by the speed the echidna ran with as he jumped from roof to roof; but when sonic came to look down, he yelped and clung tighter on the echidnas broad shoulder. He was afraid of heights. The next leap caused the blue hedgehog to squeeze his eyes shut, so he didn't realize where knuckles was heading; the feeling of being thrown into soft grass made him open his eyes; they were on Angel Island.

"Knuckles, what-" he started again but was suddenly cut off when knuckles jumped upon him. Sonic blushed. Sonic began to stutter: "Knuckles, wha-" He yelped with surprise when he felt a tongue gently liking up his ear. "Knuckles-", sonic breathed. Knuckles started slightly biting the hedgehogs ear now. Sonic moaned with pleasure; his whole body was getting hot at the touch. He shivered.

Knuckles smirked at Sonics neck, his hot breath sent shivers down Sonics spine when the echidna spoke: "You don't know how happy you made with those words then."

Sonic flushed; he was amazed by his lovers words.

"But…", knuckles started.

Sonic froze. What 'but'? Knuckles continued to speak, not paying attention to sonics stiffened body.

"Let me tell you something about my feelings too…"

He smirked.

"I love you, too."

Sonics body relaxed; the heat was coming back, he felt his whole body flush.

"I want you."

Sonic trembled, turning even redder than before when knuckles whispered those words into his ear.

The echidna made another lick on the hedgehogs sensitive ear.

"And I want you now."

And with those words he laid sonic down on the soft grass; now lightly biting sonics collarbone, causing the other male to shiver.

He placed butterfly kisses up the hedgehogs neck, liking his jawbone before stealing a smooth kiss from sonics lips; he fast pulled away, watching his new lovers face. Sonic quietly winced at the loss, making a loving smile appear on knuckles lips.

Knuckles stroke the hedgehogs cheek; looking at sonics face.

The hedgehogs cheeks were cutely blushed, his eyes halfway closed, the emerald eyes glowing with joy, the lips slightly parted.

Even if sonic hadn't confessed to him; he was certain that he hadn't been able to resist the hedgehogs charms any longer.

Sonic didn't even know how appealing he was to the echidna…

Knuckles let out a deep groan and again started to kiss the hedgehog, but this time more passionately. He formed sonics lips with his own; intoxicated by the sweet, honey-like taste of the hedgehog. Sonic melted into the kiss; burying his hands deep in knuckles dreads. Now he felt the echidna liking gently his lips, bidding for entrance. Sonic let out a slight moan; bringing his body closer to the echidnas surprisingly hot one. Knuckles took the chance and slipped his tongue into sonics mouth. The taste was overwhelming; he let his tongue glide over every bit of the hedgehogs mouth; wrapping his tongue around the hedgehogs one.

Sonic moaned into the kiss; waves of pleasure floating through his body. The echidnas tongue tasted like wild cherries, and something other, very intoxicating; like musk, just way better...

Knuckles started now to nibble on the hedgehogs lower lip; then travelling downwards, placing kisses and licks down sonics throat, causing the hedgehog to arch his back and bringing himself closer to the other males body...

Sonic felt his heart thump faster, every time the echidna touched him; heat rising in his body, like fire flowing through his veins...

He didn't even know how much he had fallen for Knuckles...

"Knuckles..." Sonic paused, trying to concentrate on what he wanted to say, which was a surprisingly hard task, since knuckles hands were all over his body, making him feel strange pleasure in some places; it felt very weird, sonic had never felt like this before...

"Yeah?", knuckles murmured back, his mouth on Sonics belly.

"I-I wanted to ask you, if...if...A-Are we goin to...to...have...sex?", the last words were hard to understand because sonic had buried his head at his shoulder in embarrassment; but knuckles did still understand him. He looked at Sonic, who quickly looked away, his head all red again. He flashed sonic a breathtaking grin.

"Well, do you want to?", he asked mischievous.

"Maybe", sonic answered now awkward; he seemed to have gotten more confident.

"Then take me, big blue." Knuckles grinned and licked his lips in a seductive manner.

Now the hedgehog grinned to and pulled Knuckles in another hot kiss; but this time, Sonic was the one to lead. He shoved his tongue deep in knuckles mouth, tasting him out, making knuckles moan loud; Sonic let his tongue glide over the echidnas perfect teeth, his sharp fangs, massaged his tongue with his own.

"Sonic...", knuckles groaned huskily. The echidna let his hands glide down sonics body; stroking his neck, his sensitive nipples...

They got hard at the touch, the hedgehog let out a whimper and quivered because of the pleasure. And then knuckles hand wandered lower and started massaging sonics already hard member. Sonic yelped, when the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"K-Knuckles, ahhhhh..."

The red echidna started licking sonics neck while massaging and caressing sonics erection, feeling his own to build up. He stroked over the tip and started slightly to pump.

"Knuckles, I...I...aaaahhh"

The echidna kept pumping, while his lips went down again on sonics body, down the neck, over his collarbone, down his chest until he wound the hedgehogs nipples and...licked them.

"Knuckles, you...d-damn,...li..ttle" Sonic cursed between his pants and moans.

Knuckles gentle bit one, causing sonic to arch his back in surprisement and pleasure.

He stroked the hedgehogs member faster and sucked his nipples. Sonic wasn't used to feeling so much pleasure; he fast reached his limit.

"I-I´m...I´m gonna..." Sonic saw white spots behind his eyes and with one really loud outcry, he came right over knuckles hands. Sonic blushed as he saw this; Knuckles, not caring about sonics embarrassment, brought his hands to his mouth and started licking off the hedgehogs cum. "Mmmmm...", he made, sucking his fingers alluringly. Sonic, although still a bit exhausted from cumin, noticed that knuckles was still hard. ROCKhard, he added after careful touching said part, just out of curiosity and...well...arousal. he somehow wanted to make knuckles feel the same way the echidna made him feel...and he wanted to discover the echidnas perfect formed, muscular body...all of it. He started like knuckles did, with licking his neck, but soon getting more confident, experimenting with knuckles body. He soon found knuckles weak spot: the hollow right behind his collarbone. When he sucked there he made knuckles moan and mewl like a kitten. His hands caressed the echidnas muscular chest and toned stomach before he let his hands wander more south...

He slung his hands about the echidnas arousal and began to caress it. Knuckles groaned and squirmed; sonic was very satisfied with his work, until he got an even better idea. Before knuckles could even notice, he was laid on his. Sonic was on his hands and knees above him and showed a devilish grin. Knuckles, totally confused, just blinked up to sonic.

"Sonic, wha-", he attempted to speak but sonic stopped his words with a hand shoved over the echidnas mouth. Sonic just flashed another sly grin; then he started getting lower...

When knuckles finally caught up to what sonic had planned, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but..."Soni-Aaaaaahhh...!"he moaned.

The hedgehogs had pressed his lips on top of the echidnas hard member.

"Uuuuugh...aaaahh..."

Sonic was surprised by the intensive reaction the echidna was showing. His gaze flew up to his lover face to watch its expression; knuckles eyes were half-lidded, his eyes glowing like amethysts, his cheeks showed a slight pink blush, his lips were slightly parted and a trail of salvia was running down his chin...it looked very attractive, no...delectable. sonic smirked and then...he took the echidnas cock in his mouth. An loud outcry rapt him out of his concentration but when he realized that it was a cry of pleasure, not of pain, he kept goin. He licked knuckles hot arousal with his tongue, gave the tip a lick and then again took it in his mouth, now sucking it and wrapping his tongue around it. He felt knuckles quiver and squirm under him, his moans sounded like music in sonics ears...

He felt that knuckles was close, but not already there; so he put his fingers into knuckles hole, massaging and thrusting, searching, until he found the one special spot, which was goin to give even more pleasure to his red lover. He pressed and massaged the spot, pushing knuckles completely off the edge. He heard knuckles cry out and then the echidna released right in his mouth. Sonic, overwhelmed by its taste, swallowed it all. It somehow tasted even more like this musk-like stuff, with a note again of wild cherries and...well...it tasted like knuckles. The hedgehog sat up and licked his lips.

"And?", he asked in a mocking voice. "How was that?" He grinned.

"Amazing", said knuckles, not in the slightest embarrassed to admit such a thing. Now a smirk was on his face too. he sat astride on sonics lap, wrapped his arms around the hedgehogs neck, his nose almost touching the hedgehogs one.

"But..", he began anew.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Another "but". Knuckles just chuckled at his lover annoyed face. He brought his lips closer to sonics ear and in a low, seducing tone of voice he whispered in it:"How about round three?"Sonic was flabbergasted. He gave knuckles aunbelieving, but somehow wishful glance. Knuckles smirked. "Are you sure?", asked sonic, not trusting his luck.

"Well, I am. And you are too, according to what I feel there in your lap...", knuckles chuckled.

"And...h-how?", sonic stuttered a bit nervous and embarrassed.

Knuckles just smiled and flapped back in the grass and stretched out on it, presenting sonic his sexy body.

"Take me."

Sonic didn't need a second invitation; with on leap he pounced the laying echidna, capturing knuckles mouth in a passionate kiss. He let his hands glide through knuckles dreads and then down his back, rubbing knuckles hole. He let his finger slip in again, still kissing knuckles. The echidna clung tight on his shoulders. Sonic lifted his cute ukes legs up, placing them on his shoulders and then he slowly started putting his cock in. Knuckles moaned when sonic started got in deeper; he felt so full down there...

The hedgehog now started pounding, making knuckles moan loud, himself panting and groaning too.

"Ooow...aaahh...s-sonic..more..!", knuckles begged, sweating and panting, his gaze clouded from pleasure.

Sonic now pounded faster and deeper into knuckles, sweating like knuckles and clenching his teeth in exertion, getting closer to his peak...

Knuckles felt he was about to come too."Sonic, I...I´m gonna..." he panted.

Sonic moaned in response; with a loud outcry from both, they came together; sonic releasing inside of knuckles, filling him up with his semen...

They both collapsed; exhausted, but satisfied.

Knuckles laid in sonics arms and snuggled himself at sonics chest; the hedgehog embraced his new lover tightly, not wanting to let him ever go...

The echidna purred when sonic scratched his head lightly.

The hedgehog suddenly stopped the cuddling when he reminded of something important.

"Knuckles?" the echidna frowned when he stopped scratching him.

"hm?", the echidna murmured back.

"What about the competition?"

"Oh-oh..."


End file.
